Hoe Hermelien Griffel haar ring kreeg
by zinne
Summary: Hermelien hield haar ringloze linkerhand omhoog en zwaaide haar vingers heen en weer voor zijn gezicht. “Je wilt dat we ons verloven?” vroeg hij verbaasd. "Bingo!" Gesitueerd na de oorlog. DMHG Dit is een vertaling van drcjsnider, winnaar Dramione awards.
1. Perfect aanzoek

_Dit werk is een vertaling van een fanfic van een fantastische auteur, drcjsnider. Het is het eerste Draco/Hermelien verhaal dat ik las en dat ik geloofwaardig vond. Het is bijzonder grappig en zij heeft een geweldige schrijfstijl. Als deze Nederlandse versie nog maar half zo goed is als haar Engelse origineel, mag ik mezelf gelukkig prijzen, al ben ik al blij dat ik het van haar mocht vertalen in de eerste plaats. Als je graag het origineel wilt lezen, kan je dat via drcjsniders pagina, ze staat in mijn profiel onder mijn favoriete auteurs._

Titel: Hoe Hermelien Griffel haar ring kreeg.  
Titel van het hoofdstuk: Perfect aanzoek  
Karakters: Draco Malfidus, Hermelien Griffel  
Genres: Romantiek, Humor  
Rating hoofdstuk: Pg-13  
Waarschuwingen: Seksuele Verwijzingen  
Samenvatting: Hermelien hield haar ringloze linkerhand omhoog en zwaaide haar vingers heen en weer voor zijn gezicht. "Je wilt dat we ons verloven?" vroeg hij verbaasd. "Bingo!"

* * *

Draco Malfidus had een geweldig leven. Hij was rijk, knap en charmant. Tijdens de oorlog had hij meegevochten aan de winnende zijde. Zo was hij er in geslaagd om een heldenstatus te verkrijgen en tegelijkertijd de naam Malfidus te zuiveren van alle smet die zijn vader had veroorzaakt door Voldemort te steunen. Daarbovenop had hij ook nog een knappe, intelligente en moedige vriendin die hem elke nacht de kans gaf om zichzelf diep in haar te begraven. Of ten minste, dat deed ze tot twee dagen geleden, toen zijn hele leven plotseling helemaal om zeep was.

Het was begonnen zoals elke andere zaterdag ochtend. Ze waren laat wakker geworden, hadden gevreeën en gedoucht en waren dan verschijnseld in hun favoriete tearoom. Hij had zich geïnstalleerd met een grote zwarte koffie, een bagel met sesamzaad, de _Ochtendprofeet_ en een exemplaar van _People Magazin_e – zijn enige toegeving aan de dreuzelcultuur. Zij had een milde mokka koffie, een bosbessenmuffin, exemplaren van _De Standaard_,_ De Financieel-economische Tijd_ en het nieuwste nummer van _Het Magazine van Bezweringen, Beheksingen en Spreuken voor de Professionele Vloekbreker_. Ze zaten in stilte en gingen elk op in hun eigen leesvoer tot Draco verrast naar adem hapte. "Griffel, je raadt nooit met wie Lindsey Lohan nu verloofd is!"

Hermelien keek op van het artikel dat ze aan het lezen was: "Wie is Lindsey Lohan?"

"God zeg, jij bent de dreuzeltelg in deze relatie, geef jij dan niets om je eigen erfgoed?"

"Verlopen, Amerikaanse filmsterren zijn niet mijn erfgoed," zei Hermelien hem voor wat leek de 100ste keer.

Draco haalde zijn schouders op en stond op het punt om voort te lezen, toen Hermelien verder sprak: "Dat verhaal doet me er echter aan denken dat wij zouden moeten gaan winkelen voor ringen dit weekend.

Draco haalde zijn wenkbrauw op en keek haar aan over zijn tijdschrift: "Doe nu niet gek, Griffel, je kunt niet koken en hebt zelfs geen formeel eetservies, waarom zou je dan servetringen moeten hebben?"

"Ik wil niet gaan winkelen voor servetringen, idioot."

Draco's ogen werden groot. Langzaam legde hij het tijdschrift neer en keek nerveus rondom zich om zeker te zijn dat niemand meeluisterde. Hij leunde dichter naar haar toe en fluisterde: "Wil je gaan winkelen voor penisringen?! Dat vind ik uiterst verontrustend. Ik heb zulke seksspeeltjes altijd al verdacht gevonden. Even ernstig, wat als hij er af valt als we bezig zijn en het raakt kwijt in jou? Elke keer als we seks hebben nadien, zou het lijken alsof ik op zoek ben naar mijn sleutels die ik misplaats heb of zo. Of erger nog," Draco's ogen werden nog groter, "wat als het te erg spant en de bloedtoevoer afsnijdt naar de 'Heer van het Duister' en hij permanent beschadigd raakt?"

Hermelien beet op haar lip, zodat ze niet met haar ogen zou rollen, "Ik kan nog steeds niet geloven dat je je penis 'de Heer van het Duister' noemt."

"Griffel, blijf even bij de kern van de zaak!" blafte Draco, bijna in paniek.

Hermelien glimlachte. Ondanks al het gebabbel dat Malfidus een seksgod zou zijn en elke beschikbare heks in bed had gekregen tijdens de oorlog, was hij toch de meer conservatieve partner in hun relatie als het er op aankwam om nieuwe dingen uit te proberen in de slaapkamer. "Wind je niet zo op, ik wil geen penisring kopen."

Opgelucht leunde Draco weer achterover in zijn stoel. "Waar ben je dan in hemelsnaam over bezig?"

Hermelien hield haar ringloze linkerhand omhoog en zwaaide haar vingers heen en weer voor zijn gezicht.

Eindelijk begon er een uitdrukking van begrip zichtbaar te worden op Draco's gezicht. "Je wilt dat we ons verloven?" vroeg hij verbaasd.

"Bingo! Geef die man een prijs."

"Griffel, ik heb je al eerder gezegd dat ik niet onder de indruk ben van je dreuzel sarcasme. Ik heb het zelfs opgeschreven op mijn 'Dingen die Draco Malfidus ergeren' lijst." Met een zwaai van zijn toverstok verscheen er een stuk perkament op de tafel. "Kijk, daar staat het, nummer 127 op de ergernissen lijst – Hermelien's dreuzel sarcasme."

Hermeliens blik zwierf over het perkament en jawel, daar stond het, gesandwiched tussen nummer126. Potters onvermogen om alcohol te verdragen en 128. Eten met stokjes. Met een zwaai van haar eigen toverstaf werd Draco's perkament vervangen door een ander lijstje. Dit was getiteld: 'Dingen die me ergeren aan Malfidus'. Hermelien transfigureerde haar stok in een veer en schreef onderaan de pagina - 53. Wanneer hij domme opmerkingen maakt over dreuzels, mijn vrienden of mijn haar in een poging te veranderen van onderwerp.

Draco wees naar het perkament, "Ik denk dat je 'accurate' opmerkingen bedoelt in plaats van dom."

"Nee," antwoordde ze droogjes. "Ik schreef exact wat ik bedoelde."

Draco keek alsof hij op het punt stond te protesteren, toen Hermelien een hand op hield. "Het is tijd om terug te keren naar het huidige onderwerp van discussie."

In reactie op Draco's verwarde uitdrukking ging ze verder, "Onze verloving."

"Griffel, we zijn NIET verloofd. In feite, alleen al jouw idee om te gaan winkelen voor ringen nog voor ik jou zelfs maar gevraagd heb, is al een schending van de helft van de regels in _Tovenaarsetiquette voor Verloofden en Weldra Verloofden_."

"Wel, sorry hoor dat ik dat boek nooit gelezen heb," antwoordde Hermelien snauwerig.

Draco haalde opnieuw een wenkbrauw op.

"Oké, ik heb het gelezen," Gaf ze toe, "maar het is een hoop puurbloed, ouderwetse, verouderde nonsens."

"Ouderwets en verouderd betekent hetzelfde, weet je?" informeerde hij haar.

Hermelien kruiste haar arme voor haar borst en ging achterover in haar stoel zitten terwijl ze hem aanstaarde met een –Ik ben niet onder de indruk van je vermogen om met taal om te gaan blik.

Draco schoof ongemakkelijk heen en weer in zijn stoel, hij kon die blik nooit goed verdragen. "Laten we aannemen dat je gelijk hebt en dat al de regels om eerst een huwelijksaanzoek te krijgen vòòr je verloofd bent nonsens zijn. Ik ben nog steeds verward waarom je denkt dat we klaar zijn voor het huwelijk.

"Wil je echt dat ik je een lijst met redenen geef?" vroeg Hermelien terwijl ze met haar voet tikte.

"Wel, ik heb geen verhandeling nodig over het onderwerp, maar ik denk niet dat een weldoordachte, rationele verklaring waarom we deze koers moeten volgen te veel gevraagd is," antwoordde hij.

Draco begreep niet waarom Hermelien zo geërgerd keek. Hij was nu eenmaal een rationele man en rationele mannen hadden logische verklaringen nodig voor ze levens veranderende besluiten namen. Draco voelde zich vooral gedwongen om alle veranderingen in zijn relatie met Hermelien in vraag te stellen, aangezien dit van begin af aan één van de meest irrationele dingen was die hij ooit had gedaan. Uitgaan met de bazige, wildharige, Griffoendor beterweter lag helemaal niet in zijn karakter en was niet logisch in de ogen van iedereen die hen kende, waardoor hij zich vaak bijzonder kwetsbaar voelde.

Hermelien kneep haar lippen samen voor ze antwoordde: "Weet je, ik vind deze kant van jou totaal onaantrekkelijk."

"Onzin, Griffel. Ik weet dat je niets liever doet dan me uitleggen waarom ik iets zou moeten doen.

Hermelien vond dat ze moest protesteren op Draco's onflatteuze beschrijving van haar, maar ze wisten beiden dat hij gelijk had. Ze genoot ervan om volledig op te gaan in de lezing die ze gaf. Ze begon met de Socrates methode. "Weet je nog waarom iedereen dacht dat wij het niet zouden volhouden als een koppel?" vroeg ze hem.

"Omdat ze aannamen dat Potter en Wemel me zouden vermoorden, in kleine stukjes snijden en dan aan de reuzeninktvis van Zweinstijn geven?" raadde Draco.

"Nee," antwoordde Hermelien. "Ik vond dat Ron en Harry heel beschaafd waren als het op onze relatie aankwam." Ze had Draco nooit verteld dat ze Harry had ontwapend en Ron had moeten Verlammen om te voorkomen dat ze hem tot een bloederige massa zouden slaan, nadat ze te weten waren gekomen dat ze uit ging met de voormalige Zwadderaar. "Raad nog eens."

"Omdat ze dachten dat Lucius uit Azkaban zou ontsnappen en een poging zou doen om zijn eigen zieke versie van een dreuzel bloed transfusie op ons uit te proberen?"

"Nee, maar wat een lieflijke familie reünie zou dat niet zijn zeg, raad nog eens."

"Je onvermogen om een goede zaak te herkennen wanneer het pal voor je staat?"

"Nee," antwoordde Hermelien weer, terwijl ze meer en meer geërgerd leek.

"Je pathologische behoefte om iedereen in te delen in één van vier karakter types?"

"Nee en het is geen pathologische behoefte, gewoon een manier om mijn gedachten te ordenen," siste ze tussen knarsende tanden door, er nu zeker van dat Draco haar doelbewust aan het provoceren was door niet echt te proberen haar vraag te antwoorden. Het maakte niet uit, ze kon het zelf wel. "Niemand geloofde dat wij een koppel zouden blijven, omdat ze zich niet konden voorstellen dat we meer dan 2 uur alleen met elkaar konden doorbrengen zonder elkaar de vergetelheid in te vervloeken."

"Oh ja," knipoogde Draco naar haar, "daar maakte ik me ook wel eens zorgen om."

"Wel, aangezien we nu al bijna een jaar samenwonen – en geen van ons enige blijvende fysieke schade heeft opgelopen – zie ik geen reden waarom we niet zouden kunnen aannemen dat we een huwelijk even gemakkelijk kunnen overleven," zei Hermelien hem zelfvoldaan.

Draco gaf haar een glimlach die de meeste mensen reserveren voor mentaal gestoorden. "Je zou daar een geldig punt hebben, Griffel, op één detail na: We wonen niet samen."

"Excuseer me?" vroeg Hermelien perplex.

"We wonen niet samen."

"Je slaapt elke nacht bij mij!"

"Niet kwaad bedoelt, liefje, maar je hebt de neiging om gewelddadig te worden als ik mijn boxershort en schoenen pak voor ik voldaan heb aan het verplicht uur en een half post-seks-knuffelen," zei Draco met een grimas.

Hermelien staarde hem venijnig aan. "Als we niet samen wonen, waarom staan er dan overal in mijn badkamer haarverzorgingsproducten van jou? Waarom hangen jouw kleren in de kast in de grote slaapkamer en moest ik mijn kleren naar de kast op de logeerkamer verhuizen?"

"Puur uit gemak," antwoordde Draco met een neerbuigende glimlach.

"Waarom betaal je de helft van de huur elke maand?"

"Die Galjoenen zijn niet voor de huur, maar om andere diensten te dekken."

"Dat is beter geen walgelijke verwijzing om te zeggen dat je betaalt voor seks," waarschuwde ze hem.

"Natuurlijk niet, Malfidussen betalen niet voor seks. Het geld is gewoon om je te vergoeden voor het eten en het gebruik van badkamer en dergelijke wanneer ik op bezoek kom."

"Wel, je bent nu bijna non stop op bezoek voor de laatste tien en een halve maand. Als je niet met mij samen woont, waar woon je dan wel?"

"In het landhuis van de familie natuurlijk."

"Dat is klinkklare onzin, Draco. Je bent al tijden niet meer in het landhuis geweest!"

"Griffel, ik was er afgelopen zondag nog, voor brunch."

"Ik was ook in het landhuis voor brunch, betekent dat dat ik daar ook woon?"

"Doe nu niet ze dom, Griffel. Jij kunt daar niet wonen, moeder heeft beschermende barrières staan zodat je niet op 30 meter van de slaapkamers van de 2de verdieping kunt komen.

Hermelien beet op haar onderste lip en was een minuut stil. De herinnering aan Draco's moeder die weigerde haar toegang te geven in de privé kamers van het landhuis stak haar wat. "Waarom vindt Narcissa me niet aardig?" vroeg ze hem uiteindelijk, op een gekwetste toon.

"Merlijn, Griffel. Je hoeft je niet beledigd te voelen. Ze vindt niemand aardig. Ze kan mij amper verdragen en ik ben haar eigen vlees en bloed.

"Ze heeft geen bezweringen om Patsy weg te houden van de slaapkamers," verklaarde Hermelien een beetje jaloers.

Draco grijnsde. Goden, hij werd opgewonden als Hermelien bezitterig deed. Er was iets ophitsend aan als de meest invloedrijke heks van Engeland jaloers werd om zijn ex-vriendin. "Je moet het niet persoonlijk oppakken, liefje. Ze heeft die bezweringen waarschijnlijk enkel opgezet omdat ik liet uitschijnen dat je me wou neuken in het voorouderlijke bed om te zien of de wereld uit zijn as zou draaien.

Hermelien grinnikte lichtjes, "En ik die dacht dat dat één van mijn betere theorieën was. Ik veronderstel dat je haar nooit hebt verteld van mijn hypothese dat het landhuis zijn fundamenten zouden verkruimelen tot stof als we seks hebben op Lucius zijn bureau in de studeerkamer?

"Merlijn, nee, ik heb mijn lesje wel geleerd nadat ze de bezweringen rond de slaapkamers had opgetrokken. Trouwens, de bureau seks theorie is één van mijn favoriete experimenten aller tijden. In feite zouden we het nog eens moeten proberen op de verjaardag van Lucius zijn opsluiting in Azkaban, gewoon om te zien of het verschil maakt."

Hermelien was geneigd om hem gelijk te geven dat verder experimenteren nodig was, maar ze was niet van plan om haar te laten afleiden van haar niet verloofde staat. "Dat zou geen probleem moeten zijn om dat te regelen aangezien je daar nog altijd WOONT," zei Hermelien hem sarcastisch.

Draco antwoordde op een tevredengestelde toon, "Ik ben blij dat je eindelijk het licht ziet, Griffel. Nu kunnen we ophouden met al die gekke praat over verlovingsringen."

"Waaaaacht, wacht, wacht, wacht," onderbrak Hermelien hem voor Draco de discussie succesvol zou afsluiten. "Je denkt toch niet dat er geen andere redenen zijn waarom we zouden moeten trouwen?"

"Natuurlijk niet,"zuchtte hij. Als je in een relatie was met Hermelien Griffel, leerde je als man veel dingen. Ten eerste, er was een God, die niet alleen vergiffenis schonk, maar ook een sexy heks met een lekker lijf om een man er naar toe te leiden. Ten tweede, dat het gevaarlijk kon zijn voor je fysieke veiligheid om grappen te maken over weerloze magische creaturen, lelijke kinderen en Zweinstijn professoren in het gezelschap van bepaalde rechtschapen, wildharige goeddoeners. En ten derde, wanneer een slimme vrouw iets wilt, écht iets wilt, er altijd een lange, multi-verklarende bespreking bij kwam kijken. "Vertel me dan, Griffel, welke andere redenen zijn er waarom jij denkt dat wij ons zouden moeten verloven?

Hermelien gaf hem haar meest verleidelijke glimlach, vastbesloten om hem te overtuigen met haar andere rechtvaardigingen. "Goed, ondanks mijn aanvankelijke vrees dat je niet de concentratiesterkte had om een verhouding op lange termijn te handhaven, net zoals mijn angst dat je minder bewonderenswaardige kwaliteiten me in de armen van een andere kerel zouden drijven, doet het feit dat wij al twee jaar een exclusieve relatie hebben vermoeden dat we de kracht hebben om een huwelijk te doen slagen."

"Bij Merlijns baard, mens, we hebben geen exclusieve relatie!" riep Draco uit.

Hermelien keek geschokt. "Met wie ga je nog uit?" eiste ze te weten.

"Niemand, maar dat is het punt niet."

"Ik denk dat dat het punt is," zei ze hem uit de hoogte. "Als je niet met iemand anders uitgaat en ik ga met niemand anders uit, dan zijn we _ipso facto_ in een exclusieve relatie.

"Het is maar goed dat je geen UIL examen hebt over de regels van het uitgaan, Griffel, want je definitie van exclusief is zo ver van juist dat je een negatieve uitslag zou gehad hebben."

Hermelien haalde haar beide wenkbrauwen op naar hem. Draco moest wel erg zelfzeker zijn als hij UIL uitslagen bij de discussie betrok. Het feit dat ze het aanzienlijk beter dan hem had gedaan bij de examens was één van de pijnlijke onderwerpen in hun relatie. "Wel, verhelder me alsjeblieft even, wat is jouw definitie van een exclusieve relatie?"

Hij glimlachte neerbuigend naar haar, hij kreeg niet vaak de kans om haar te verbeteren. "In een exclusieve relatie MAG je niet met iemand anders uitgaan. En ook al gaan we momenteel niet met andere mensen uit, we zouden dat kunnen doen als één van ons daar toe geneigd was."

"Dat meen je niet ernstig?" zei ze met een hoog stemmetje, terwijl ze zich afvroeg of het allemaal één grote uitgekookte grap was om haar langzaam krankzinnig te maken. Ze kon zich zo voorstellen hoe hij punt na punt schreef in een lijst getiteld '101 manieren om Hermelien Griffel haar verstand te laten verliezen', in zijn schrift van _Kwaadwillige Campagnes en Manieren_, net achter zijn '15 stappen programma om Sneep aan een wip te helpen'.

Draco schudde zijn hoofd: "Griffel, niet exclusief zijn was in de eerste plaats jouw idee."

"Wat? Wanneer heb ik ooit gezegd dat ik in een niet toegewijde, open relatie wou zijn?"

"De eerste keer toen je akkoord ging om met mij uit te gaan. Ik herinner me duidelijk dat je me verplichtte om aan 2 voorwaarden te voldoen voor je met mij uit eten wou. De eerste was dat ik moest beloven niet mijn lijzige zelf te zijn – wat je daar ook mee bedoelde. En de tweede, dat ons uitje nooit zou leiden tot een romantische relatie of enig fysiek contact tussen ons."

"Toen ik indertijd die voorwaarden stelde," informeerde Hermelien hem meewarig, "geloofde ik dat je me uitvroeg omdat je een weddenschap met Remus had verloren, of omdat je dacht dat ik een gemakkelijke wip was."

"En toch ben je uitgegaan met mij," knipoogde hij, met een Je wou me neuken lang voor ik je uitvroeg – grijns.

Hermelien haatte die grijns, voornamelijk omdat het accuraat was. De wereld moest echter vergaan vooraleer ze dat zou toegeven. "Ik wou het gratis dineetje," zei ze hem.

"Touché," antwoordde Draco, die er duidelijk geen woord van geloofde.

"Desondanks," ging Hermelien verder, in een poging om weer op het onderwerp te komen. "Aangezien dit pré - relatie gesprek over relaties 2 jaar geleden plaatsvond en geen van ons tweeën is uitgegaan met iemand anders, denk ik dat het veilig is om aan te nemen dat mijn gevoelens hierover zijn veranderd.

"Duidelijk, aangezien je je handen niet van mijn mannelijkheid kan afhouden tegenwoordig."

Hermelien rolde met haar ogen: "Ik bedoelde het gedeelte van ons in een toegewijde relatie."

"Griffel," begon Draco geduldig, alsof hij Nicolaas Flamel was die een complexe magische theorie moest uitleggen aan Marcel Lubbermans. "Kwestie zoals exclusiviteit of toewijding zijn enkel verplicht als ze uitgesproken zijn. Aangezien geen van ons tweeën de wens te kennen heeft gegeven om in een exclusieve relatie te zijn, zijn we dat dus ook niet."

"Dus wat je me zegt is dat als ik nu beslis om naar en club te gaan, dronken te worden en een wip maak met één of andere knappe tovenaar, je er geen probleem mee zou hebben?"

"Nee, wat ik je zeg is dat als je uitgaat en één of andere tovenaar neukt, ik geen RECHT zou hebben om er van streek over te zijn."

"Je idee van onze relatie is erg gestoord als je dat gelooft," sputterde Hermelien. "Ik zeg het je nu meteen, Draco Malfidus, dat als ik je ooit betrap met iemand anders terwijl je met mij in een relatie bent, je kleine 'Heer van het Duister' een einde zal kennen dat kan wedijveren met dat van Voldemort."

Hermelien dacht een ogenblik dat Draco wat witjes werd, maar dat kon ze nooit zeker weten met het bleke gezicht van dat ettertje. "Griffel, allereerst, de Heer van het Duister is niet klein. Ten tweede, hoewel ik je diepe passie voor mij en je onbereidheid om een fijn specimen als ik te delen met om het even welke andere heks apprecieer, je wraak zou onverantwoord zijn omdat we geen exclusieve relatie hebben."

Draco vroeg zich stilletjes af of het mogelijk was dat iemand letterlijk kon ontploffen van woede. Als het kon, zou hij zijn gewaden moeten laten reinigen, want Hermelien stond op haar kookpunt. Haar handen waren samengebald in vuisten, haar lippen vormden één dunne lijn en ze kreeg een tic boven haar rechterwenkbrauw. Bij het zien van Hermeliens boosheid kwamen al Draco's overlevingsinstincten naar boven en hij probeerde haastig om de furieuze vrouw tegenover hem te paaien. "Griffel, ook al zijn we niet exclusief, dat betekent niet dat-"

"Zwijg."

"Ik ben nog steeds geboeid door je geest en je schoonheid en je-"

"Zwijg," snauwde ze.

Oké dan, dacht Draco. Misschien was een eerbare terugtocht aan de orde nu. Eerst overleven en dan pas zorgen maken over het terugwinnen van het verloren grondgebied onder meer gunstige omstandigheden. Hij begon langzaam zijn stoel weg te duwen van de tafel, er op lettend geen plotselinge bewegingen te maken. Hij zou gewoon naar huis verschijnselen, wachten tot Hermelien kalmeerde en misschien haar mee uit eten nemen als verrassing-

"Stop," zei Hermelien toen ze opmerkte dat hij zich klaarmaakte om te vertrekken.

Draco gaf haar een zwakke glimlach terwijl zijn ogen rondzwierven door de ruimte, op zoek naar een versterking of een onschuldige toeschouwer om zich achter te verschuilen als hij een vloek zou moeten ontwijken.

"Ik heb nog één ding te zeggen over onze verloving," vertelde ze hem met een lage stem die barstte van emotie en kracht.

Al Draco's instincten vertelden hem om te vluchten, weg te rennen, om zijn vingers in zijn oren te steken en "La La La" te zingen met alle kracht die zijn stem had, om toch niet te moeten horen wat Hermelien hem wou vertellen. Een ander deel van hem echter, zijn hart en geest en ziel – het deel dat hem had overtuigd om tegen Voldemort op te staan en om achter het Gouden meisje van Griffoendor aan te gaan in de eerste plaats – hield hem in zijn stoel. Het hield hem, ongelukkigerwijs, niet tegen om een etter te zijn. "Natuurlijk, liefje, ik zit op hete kolen."

Hermelien kneep haar ogen samen, maar ze sprak kalm en met slechts een klein beetje irritatie in haar stem. "Vandaag buiten beschouwing gelaten, Draco Malfidus, hou ik van je. Ik hou meer van je nu dan een jaar geleden. Meer zelfs, ik kan me gemakkelijk voorstellen dat ik in de jaren die gaan komen nog meer van je zal houden dan ik nu doe. En het is niet ongebruikelijke voor mensen die van elkaar houden om te trouwen."

Draco slikte hard. Hij voelde zich slap en zijn maag draaide pijnlijk en zijn hart leek uit zijn borstkas te willen barsten. "Griffel," fluisterde hij, haar hand vastgrijpend.

Hermelien bleef hem gewoon aanstaren, alsof ze wachtte tot hij zijn liefde zou ontkennen, zoals hij had ontkend dat ze samenwoonden of dat ze een exclusieve relatie hadden.

Fuck, hij had een glas water nodig, hij had zijn verstand nodig, dat het weer zou werken, maar het was vooral nodig om Hermelien te antwoorden zonder een zak te zijn. Maar natuurlijk, zoals alles in zijn ellendige leven, weten wat hij moest doen en het effectief doen lukte niet altijd van bij de eerste poging. "Verdorie, Griffel, ik dacht dat we een afspraak hadden."

"Een afspraak?" fluisterde ze, terwijl haar ogen vochtig werden.

"We zouden het H-woord alleen zeggen als we alleen zijn, in bed, met de lichten uit.

Hermelien schudde haar hand los uit de zijne en stond op. "Ik wil uit onze afspraak," verklaarde ze stilletjes.

"Griffel…"

"Ik ga terug naar mijn flat. Tot ziens, Draco."

Wordt vervolgd.


	2. Plannen en plotten

_De disclaimer van het vorige hoofdstuk, blijft gelden voor de rest van dit vehraal. Nog steeds geen béta, dus als je fouten vind en je voelt je geroepen om er mij op te wijzen, moet je dat zeker doen._

Titel: Hoe Hermelien Griffel haar ring kreeg.  
Titel van het hoofdstuk: Plannen en plotten.  
Karakters: Draco Malfidus, Hermelien Griifel, Ron Wemel.  
Genres: Romantiek; Humor  
Rating: R  
Waarschuwingen: Seksuele verwijzingen.  
Samenvatting: Draco's listen en plannen zijn vruchteloos.

Draco Malfidus had het verpest. Geen echte verrassing daar, hij stond nu eenmaal niet gekend om zijn ervaring aangaande kwesties van het hart, of om zijn emotionele rijpheid. Maar verdomme, hij was een Zwadderaar. Zouden zijn aangeboren sluwheid en zijn listige trekjes niet moeten opgespeeld hebben om hem uit de problemen te houden? Zou zijn geweldige begrip van de menselijke aard hem niet moeten toegestaan hebben Hermelien te paaien voor ze wegrende in razernij? Merlijns ballen, hij was een Malfidus – zijn genen alleen al zouden hem inzicht hebben moeten geven om te voorzien wat Hermelien wou en dat om te buigen in iets wat Draco wou, zoals haar warme mond om zijn lul.

Welke impuls hem er ook toe had geleid Griffel zo tegen hem in het harnas te jagen in de eerste plaats, het had duidelijk ook zijn verstand aangetast, waardoor zijn _DM's Plan #1 - Hermelien Griffel terugwinnen_ (toegegeven, een haastig ontworpen en onvoldoende uitgewerkt plan) compleet verkeerd was afgelopen. _Plan # 1_ bestond uit 3 stappen. 1: Verschijnselen in Hermeliens flat. 2: Hermelien verzekeren dat hij haar aanbad en dat hij zich niet kon voorstellen om zijn leven door te brengen met een andere heks. 3: Vrijen met haar tot ze alles vergat over verlovingsringen en huwelijksklokken

Draco was in zijn trots geraakt dat hij zelfs stap één van het plan nog niet succesvol had kunnen afwerken. Hij had geprobeerd om rechtstreeks in Hermeliens appartement te Verschijnselen, maar belandde op de stoep naast haar gebouw, zijn beide benen vermist. Het was duidelijk dat ze de barrières veranderd had, waardoor hij Versprokkeld was op pijnlijke en beschamende wijze. Voorts hadden zijn verwondingen zelfs geen sympathie van Griffels kant opgeleverd. Ze had uit haar slaapkamerraam gekeken en gelachen met zijn beenloze situatie. Toen de helers arriveerden om Draco te verzorgen had hij naar boven geroepen dat ze een echte teef kon zijn soms. "Dan zijn we met twee, Malfidus," had ze teruggeroepen terwijl hij werd meegenomen naar het Sint Holisto's voor behandeling.

Nu Draco over zijn huidige situatie nadacht, besefte hij wie er juist verantwoordelijk was voor het ondermijnen van zijn aangeboren Zwadderaar redelijkheid en intuïtie –Ron-Fucking-Wemel. Tijdens de oorlog had Dwaaloog Dolleman er op gestaan dat hij en Ron een team vormden tijdens missies. Dolleman had beweerd dat Draco's berekenende houding tegengewicht zou geven aan Wemels onstuimigheid en dat Wemels moed Draco er van zou weerhouden 'zich als een complete lafaard te gedragen'. En hoewel de blonde en de roodharige man uiteindelijk een succesvol team waren geworden en ze meer dooddoeners hadden uitgeschakeld dan elk ander team van ordeleden ook, was het overduidelijk dat Wemels gebrek aan tact en stuntelende gedrag Draco hadden aangestoken. Het was dus alleen maar betamelijk dat Wemel op Draco's lijst eindigde van _'Mannen en Vrouwen om te Intimideren, Martelen of Verminken'._

"Ik dacht dat ik al op je martel lijst stond," zei Ron vanaf de zijkant van Malfidus' hospitaalbed.

"Dat is ook zo," antwoordde Draco, zonder op te kijken van de lijst die hij aan het bijwerken was. "Maar ik plaats je nu van nummer achttien naar nummer vier. Je volgt nu direct op Lucius, Bellatrix en Benno."

"Benno?" Ron keek verwilderd. "Wat heeft Zabini je ooit aangedaan?"

"Hij heeft in het openbaar mijn kledingkeuze bespot," beet Draco, met een woedende blik op Ron omdat hij hem aan Benno's faux pas had herinnerd.

"Verdomme Malfidus, als Zabini nummer drie is op je lijst, waarom koos je mij dan uit om je uit te checken uit Sint Holisto's?" klaagde Ron, nogal opgezet. Ook al konden hij en Draco nu tolerant en beleefd met elkaar omgaan omwille van Hermelien en omdat hij Draco verschuldigd was voor het meermaals redden van zijn vege lijf tijdens de oorlog, de onuitstaanbare, bleke kwal zou nooit één van Rons favoriete maten worden.

"Stop met de idioot uit te hangen, Wemel. Het is toch duidelijk dat Zabini nooit naar Griffel zou gaan nadat hij me geïnstalleerd heeft in het landhuis om haar te gaan vertellen hoe zielig ik eruit zie en hoe ellendig ik er aan toe ben zonder haar," legde Draco uit. "In feite, als je haar ziet, vertel haar dan ook dat ik zelfs bereid ben haar te vergeven dat ik Versprokkeld ben geraakt door haar."

"Je bent compleet gestoord als je denkt dat ik ga dienen als tussenpersoon voor jou en Hermelien," zei Ron bot.

Draco haalde een wenkbrauw op, "En waarom, zeg me alsjeblieft, zou je me dit verzoek weigeren?"

"Wel, je bent gewoon een rukker met te veel bagage om Hermelien gelukkig te maken op lange termijn," antwoordde Ron ronduit. "Daarbij, ze is nogal angstaanjagend als ze kwaad is. Ik ben niet van plan mijn ballen er af te laten vervloeken door naar haar flat te gaan en een goed woordje voor jou te doen."

"Zoete Circe, Wemel. Ik dacht dat Griffoendors verondersteld werden moedig te zijn? Raap je kloten bij elkaar en help me om de plooien met Griffel weer glad te strijken," eiste Draco, zonder hem aan te trekken of Wemel hem al dan niet goed genoeg vond voor Hermelien.

"Vergeet het Malfidus. Ik check je uit Sint Holisto's en help je naar het landhuis, maar ik ga verdomme niet tussenkomen in welke straf dan ook die Hermelien gepland heeft voor welk vergrijp dan ook dat jij weer gepleegd hebt deze keer," zei Ron hem, in stilte hopend dat Hermelien Malfidus deze keer voorgoed zou dumpen. Hoewel Ron allang over alle romantische gevoelens was die hij ooit voor zijn bruinogige beste vriendin had gehad tijdens de oorlog, had hij nooit geloofd dat zij en Malfidus een goed koppel waren. Meer nog, het was verdomme vermoeiend om in de buurt te zijn als ze weer eens ruzie hadden. Ze konden het nooit eens gewoon uitschreeuwen tegen elkaar en zo de lucht klaren. Nee, bij hun ruzies kwamen er altijd ingewikkelde plannen, snode regelingen en diagrammen met ontsnappingsroutes bij kijken, waarbij veel te vaak hun vrienden betrokken werden in de vuurlinie.

Draco keek woest naar de rosse man, maar besloot dat Ron nog steeds dienst kon doen met een minimum aan manipulatie. "Goed dan Wemel, gedraag je dan maar als en kip zonder kop. Maar nadat je me in het landhuis hebt afgezet, ga dan even wat van mijn spullen ophalen bij Hermelien via het Haardrooster."

Ron knikte snel, blij dat Draco hem niet meer als bemiddelaar probeerde te gebruiken. De arme ziel had geen enkel vermoeden dat de listige Zwaderaar nog een verborgen motief in gedachten had.

Een uur later was Draco uit Sint Holisto's en gesetteld in zijn kamer in het landhuis van de Malfidussen. Hij werd verondersteld nog 24 uur bedrust te houden voor zijn benen weer helemaal vast zouden zitten aan zijn romp.

"Oké, wat heb je nodig van bij Hermelien?" vroeg Ron, die niet kon wachten om op te houden met barmhartige Samaritaan te spelen en zo snel mogelijk uit het spervuur wilde zijn van de recentste ruzie tussen Draco en Hermelien.

"Breng me gewoon mijn gewaad, mijn tandenborstel en wat schone boxershorts."

Ron knikte, gooide wat Brandstof in het vuur en verdween in de vlammen.

Draco stond zichzelf een kleine zegevierende grijns toe. Ron mocht dan misschien vastbesloten te zijn om niet betrokken te raken, Draco was er zeker van dat Hermelien niet zou kunnen weerstaan om te vragen hoe het met hem ging. Ron zou ongetwijfeld antwoorden met een domme opmerking waardoor Draco nog zieliger zou lijken dan hij in werkelijkheid was, maar die kleine stap terug was het begin van _DM's Plan #2 – Hermelien Griffel terugwinnen_.

_Plan #2 _zou beginnen zodra Ron terugkeerde uit Hermeliens flat om een grondig gekastijde en gedeprimeerde Draco te ontdekken. Draco zou zo zichtbaar wegkwijnen om Hermelien dat zelfs iemand zo gevoelloos als Ron zou beseffen dat er iets verkeerds was. Hij zou een verhaal ophangen van zorgen en ellende en daarna aan Ron vragen om nog eens terug te keren naar Hermeliens flat voor nog één ander ding. Hermelien zou verrast zijn om Ron zo snel te zien terugkeren en hem uitvragen over zijn terugkeer en Ron zou dan moeten vertellen over Draco's schrijnende gedrag. Uiteindelijk zou Hermelien zich realiseren hoe vreselijk Draco zich voelde, ze zou hem vergeven en ze zou hem terug verwelkomen tussen haar lakens.

Draco vroeg zich mijmerend af of het te ver ging om te huilen zodat Wemel zijn emotionele inzinking kon overbrieven aan Hermelien. Voor hij de kans had om zichzelf met zijn toverstok in zijn oog te poken, kwam Ron echter uit de haard getuimeld met een enorme hutkoffer en twee grote kartonnen dozen.

Draco was zo verrast dat hij vergat om zich gedeprimeerd en melancholisch te gedragen. "Wat is dat allemaal, verdomme?" eiste hij.

Ron keek verward,"Huh…Dat zijn jouw spullen."

"Verdomme Wemel, ik heb je niet gevraagd om alles mee te brengen! Waarom kan je niet gewoon eens verdomde aanwijzingen volgen? Dit is net zoals toen we aan die reuzen moesten ontkomen, gewoon omdat jij_ de platgetreden paden wou verlaten_!

"Kalmeer Malfidus," antwoordde Ron, zijn handen omhoog in een gebaar dat aangaf dat hij geen kwaad bedoelde. Hij had twee lessen gehad in dreuzel psychologie als onderdeel van zijn schouwers training en hij was blij dat hij eindelijk de kans had om sommige van de technieken te gebruiken. "Hermelien had alles al in dozen gestoken en ik was niet van plan om tussen al jouw spullen te zoeken achter een tandenborstel. En daarbij, Hermelien zei dat ze niet wou dat die dozen beleven rondslingeren in haar flat."

Draco voelde een golf van misselijkheid alsof iemand hem in de maag had geraakt. Hermelien had zijn spullen ingepakt? Dat was niet goed. Meestal als ze ruzieden gooide Hermelien zijn spullen naar hem. Ze richtte gewoonlijk op zijn hoofd. Draco's gedachten tolden door zijn hoofd. Wat was ze verdomme aan het doen? Dit was toch niet het einde, nee? Twee dagen geleden wilde de vrouw nog met hem trouwen. Als dit gewoon een stomme ruzie was, dan was het in niets te vergelijken met de andere die ze hadden gehad in het verleden, en Merlijn wist hoe vaak ze al hadden geruzied.

Draco's onzekerheid deed hem bijna friemelen, maar het was er verdomme al als kleuter in gehamerd dat Malfidussen niet friemelden. Malfidussen plotten, maakten plannen, gebruikten list… maar zij friemelden niet. Hij groef zijn vingers diep in zijn palmen, maar zijn armen en handen bewogen niet. Zijn lichaam bleef stil. Zijn gedachten tolden echter nog steeds alle kanten op. Om de waarheid te zeggen, tollen kwam niet eens dicht bij een beschrijving van Draco's innerlijke mallemolen. Het was meer accuraat om te zeggen dat zijn gedachten een steile heuvel afsnelden. Het stevende met een oncontroleerbare snelheid af op een boom-rots-muur-achtige hindernis. Draco wist dat hij moest maken dat hij uitweek als hij deze situatie ongedeerd wou uitraken.

"Wemel, geef me mijn vaders wandelstok en help me naar de haard," eiste hij.

"Ik denk niet dat dat een goed idee is, Malfidus," begon Ron, maar hij maakte zijn zin niet af toen hij een emotie zag opflakkeren in Draco's ogen die Ron er niet meer gezien had sinds de oorlog. Hij hield zijn mond en gaf Draco de zilveren wandelstok met een slangenhoofd en hielp de wankele Zwadderaar naar de open haard.

Nadat hij wat Brandstof in de vlammen had gegooid, stapte Draco in Hermeliens flat. "Griffel!" riep hij.

Hermelien keek op van het boek dat ze aan het lezen was in de sofa. "Er is geen reden om te roepen, Draco. Ik zit hier vlak voor je."

Hij antwoordde niet onmiddellijk maar keek haar doordringend aan. Ze zag er goed uit – evenwichtig, kalm en zelfzeker. Hij had zich verwacht aan woede of kwetsbaarheid, misschien zelfs tranen. Iets van emotie om te gebruiken om aan deze situatie te ontsnappen, die meer en meer op zijn ergste nachtmerrie begon te lijken en hopelijk snel zou eindigen.

Zijn stilte, verre van verontrustend voor Hermelien, scheen haar te amuseren. Ze haalde een wenkbrauw op en gaf hem een kleine glimlach, "Is er iets?"

Draco's gezicht bleef uitdrukkingloos ondanks het feit dat hij geraakt werd door een golf van pure paniek. Hij had geen plan. Hij had geen idee wat hij kon doen om terug in Hermeliens gratie te komen. Het was enorm ontmoedigend want Draco had ALTIJD een plan. Hij bekeek altijd alles vanuit verschillende invalshoeken, overwoog de verschillende opties, vastbesloten dat zijn belangen altijd gediend zouden zijn, ongeacht wat de uitkomst van iets was. Shit, hij had zelfs geen idee hoe hij een etentje in het Nest moest doorstaan zonder een plan, dus wist hij zeker niet hoe hij op een uitwendig serene maar in stilte woedende Hermelien moest reageren.

Hij besloot bij zijn standaard reserveplan te blijven –gebruik maken van zijn knappe uiterlijk, verstand en charisma om mensen voor hem te winnen. Dus hij gaf Hermelien zijn meest charmante glimlach, als het er op aan kwam kon Draco Malfidus een charmante zak zijn en hij sprak zachtjes, "Ik heb je gemist, liefje."

Hermeliens ogen kregen even een zachtere uitdrukking, maar de blik verdween even snel weer. "Ik kan amper geloven dat we zo lang apart waren dat er tijd was om me te missen."

"Je onderschat hoe essentieel je dagelijkse aanwezigheid voor me is, Griffel," zei Draco haar, zwaar leunend op zijn vaders stok.

"Dit van de man die in het volle daglicht niet eens kan toegeven dat hij van me houdt," schamperde Hermelien. "Ik denk dat we allebei weten dat als ik echt zo essentieel ben voor jou, onze discussie die ochtend niet eens zou zijn voorgevallen."

"Griffel, geef een kerel wat krediet, wil je? Je weet dat ik niet goed kan omgaan met plotse veranderingen of verrassingen. Ik heb tijd nodig om zulke dingen te laten doordringen en te bezinken."

"Werkelijk," antwoordde Hermelien, niet in het minst overtuigd. "Wel, dat was twee dagen geleden, ik veronderstel dat je me een ring hebt meegebracht nu?"

Draco verslikte zich. Eigenlijk was het meer een combinatie van verslikken en hoesten. Het was niet één van zijn meest aantrekkelijke ogenblikken.

"Charmant," sprak Hermelien terwijl ze met haar ogen rolde.

"Verdomme Griffel. Dat is de tweede keer in 72 uur tijd dat je me probeert te vermoorden."

"Alsjeblieft," Hermelien leek nog meer verveeld met hem dan enkele seconden geleden. "We weten allebei dat als ik je dood zou willen, je allang dood zou zijn en Patsy Parkinson al zou zitten rotten in Azkaban voor de moord.

Draco kon de kleine grijns die zijn gezicht even kwam oplichten niet tegenhouden. Hermelien was gewoon verdomd sexy als ze zelfverzekerd plannen zat te maken waar gewelddadige dood en verwoestingen bij kwamen kijken. Iedereen ging er dan wel van uit dat hun verhouding was begonnen na een dronken, postoverwinning neukbeurt, maar eigenlijk begeerde hij de harige heks vanaf het moment dat hij haar de welverdiende en bloedige executie van 6 Dooddoeners hoorde plannen, tijdens het tweede oorlogsjaar. En omdat Draco liever Hermelien in zijn bed had dan zich te moeten behelpen met de herinnering, slikte hij de snedige antwoorden die in zijn hoofd opkwamen terug in. "Wat moet ik doen om het weer goed te maken?" vroeg hij haar in de plaats daarvan, met een uitdrukking die zei 'Ik ben een oprechte en zorgzame man' op zijn gezicht.

Hermelien haalde haar wenkbrauw op. "Ik had gedacht dat dat duidelijk was Draco, zelfs voor iemand zo arrogant als jij."

Draco knipperde eens, en daarna nog eens, voor zij ogen oplichtten in begrip. "Je hebt Wemel met al mijn kleren teruggestuurd naar het landhuis om me te dwingen met je te trouwen!" riep hij uit, verscheurd tussen verontwaardiging omdat de heks die zijn vriendin was zo stiekem en sluw kon zijn en trots omdat ze zo stiekem en sluw kon zijn.

"Denk nu toch eens na," klaagde Hermelien. "Een huwelijk ontstaan uit intimidatie zou mijn laatste dwaze meisjesdromen, die ik heb kunnen vasthouden ondanks dat ik iets ben begonnen met jou, niet kunnen vervullen. En daarbij, hoe kan het terugsturen van je kleren nu als een vorm van dwang beschouwd worden? Als ik je had willen dwingen om met me te trouwen, moest ik gewoon je kleren gijzelen en je willekeurige mouwen, knoppen en kragen opsturen per uil, net zolang tot je zou toegeven onder druk van je eigen ijdelheid en akkoord zou gaan om me een verlovingsring te kopen."

Draco keek gepast onder de indruk van haar doortraptheid. "Je zou mijn Armani gewaden toch niet aangepakt hebben, hé?"

Hermelien gaf hem een sluwe glimlach. "Oh, ik vermoed dat die manchetten als eerste zouden opgestuurd worden. Anders zou je misschien niet geloofd hebben dat het me ernst was."

Draco schudde eens met zijn hoofd toen hij beseft hoe manipulatief Hermelien wel was geworden. Het was duidelijk dat ze te veel tijd met hem had doorgebracht. "Wel liefje, als je me niet in een huwelijk aan het chanteren bent, waarom heb je dan al mijn spullen ingepakt?"

"Aangezien je hier niet woont," legde ze uit met een neerbuigende stem, "is het niet langer nodig voor mij om al jouw kleren in mijn kast op te slaan."

Draco kon maar net de grote glimlach voorkomen die dreigde door te breken op zijn gezicht. Wat een geluk. Het leek er op dat het enige wat hij moest doen om zich uit deze relatie put te graven, was intrekken bij Griffel. Ze zou gekalmeerd zijn en er zou niet meer gesproken worden van trouwen of liefde of verlovingsringen. Meer zelfs, samenwonen met de heks was amper een opoffering, aangezien hij er van genoot wakker te worden met Hermeliens benen rond hem gedrapeerd. "Griffel" vleide hij, "laat me je mee uitnemen vanavond zodat we bij een diner ons samenwonen kunnen bespreken."

Hermelien gaf hem een glimlach die -was Draco niet zo druk bezig geweest om alle praat over trouwen te vermijden- hem bibberend in een hoek zou gedreven hebben. Het was haar 'Nu heb ik je bij je ballen' glimlach. "Het spijt me, Draco, maar dat kan ik niet doen."

De blonde tovenaar was geschokt. "Wat? Waarom niet?"

"Ten eerste," antwoordde ze, "ik denk niet dat ik moet samenwonen met iemand waar ik geen exclusieve relatie mee heb. En ten tweede heb ik al een afspraak vanavond."

"Wat?!" herhaalde Draco, zijn vuist ballend op zijn vaders wandelstok tot zijn knokkels wit zagen. Draco was onmiddellijk witheet van woede en vond Hermeliens sluw en listig plannetje niet langer amusant. In feite, als hij niet zeker was geweest dat zij hem nu in zijn verzwakte conditie gemakkelijk kon overmeesteren, zou hij haar Verstijfd hebben en haar opgesloten tot ze weer bij zinnen was. Zoals het er nu voor stond, kon hij enkel maar woedend grommen op de brutale heks.

"Wees niet zo verbolgen," maande Hermelien hem aan, zonder een poging te doen zijn woede te temperen. "Het was immers jij die had gezegd dat we vrij waren om uit te gaan, te kussen of te slapen met anderen."

"Zoete Merlijn, Griffel," beet Draco uit tussen opeengeklemde tanden, "dat was geen uitnodiging voor jou om zo maar een kerel op straat op te pikken!"

"Maak je geen zorgen, Draco," kirde Hermelien, moedwillig zijn drift nog meer aanwakkerend zodat hij zijn woede net meer zou kunnen beheersen. "Ik ga niet uit met zomaar een kerel."

Draco ging snel over de mogelijkheden. Potter of Ron Wemel waren het zeker niet; ze deden het beiden in hun broek als ze zouden moeten tussenkomen tussen zijn relatie met Hermelien. Marcel Lubbermans, of Simon Filister waren mogelijkheden, maar hij wist dat Griffel nooit serieus zou overwegen iets te beginnen met één van hen. Zijn voormalige Zwadderich huisgenoten, aan de andere kant, waren net dat soort van eikels dat er van zou genieten Draco een mes in de rug te steken door zijn vriendin te neuken en het dan in zijn gezicht te komen wrijven. Verdomme, hij ging zijn tijd niet verdoen met het elimineren van de verschillende kandidaten. "Wie is het?" vroeg hij met een rustige, maar dodelijke stem.

"Het zou net zo moeilijk moeten zijn om er achter te komen," zei Hermelien hem met nog steeds een kleine grijns op haar lippen. "Hij heeft me verschillende keren uitgevraagd sinds het einde van de oorlog, maar ik heb hem altijd afgewezen omdat ik dacht dat we exclusief waren. Maar nu ik heb begrepen dat je niet het recht hebt om boos op me te zijn als ik met andere tovenaars uitga, heb ik besloten om mijn vleugels te slaan, het leven van de wilde kant te verkennen, rond te kijken."

De lucht rond Draco kraakte van de magie. Hij wist nu precies met wie Hermelien zou uitgaan die avond. "Die vervloekte bastaard," gromde hij venijnig. "Ik ga hem vermoorden, verdomme!"

Draco draaide zich langzaam om, gooide wat Brandstof in het vuur, en zei luid voor hij in de vlammen stapte: "Tovertweeling Topfopshop."

Word vervolgd.


End file.
